Shikatema Baby name ruff draft will be revised
by joey787
Summary: Shikatema - This is a one-shot story for a baby naming contest for Ramachan on Deviantart. Shikamaru and Temari will give their second child a name with a special meaning. This is a ruff draft and will be revised.


**Disclaimer - I don't own Naruto**

_**author's note**_** - This is a one-shot story for a baby naming contest for Ramachan on Deviantart**

It was the same cloudless star filled night sky you see every night in Suna. The only difference about this night were the two observers who sat and watched in silence from the balcony on the top floor of hospital. One observer was sitting at the edge of the balcony with his feet dangling over the edge. He seemed to be lost in thought while staring at the night sky. The other observer was sitting on a chair on the other side of the balcony near the entrance. He had a non-descriptive look on his face. And he spent most of his time looking at his village below. Both observers were to tired to sleep and really hated small talk. They rather enjoyed the silence and neither one planned to break it. But the sound of familiar steps coming towards them would annoy one and the other find troublesome.

At a quickened pace Kankuro was trying to find out if their was any new news while he was at the Kazekage main office. He had spent the whole day there going to meetings and doing his brothers work. He really didn't want to do it but when your brother asks or tells you to do something. He had to be a good brother and listen or obey, same thing in his mind. As he entered the hospital he quickly made his way to the front desk and asked the nurse if they had any news on Temari. The information he received from the nurse made Kankuro feel unexplainable. He quickly made his way to Gaara's back up Kazekage office to drop off important paper work that need his approval. Then he would immediately go check up on Temari and ... As Kankuro arrived at the office he noticed the balcony doors were wide open and could see a shadowy figure sitting outside. He decided to check it out and see who it as.

Kankuro entered the balcony area and immediately recognized the person sitting on the chair. "HEY GAARA, what are you doing here. Shouldn't you be with Temariiiiiii... WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE NARA!! TEMARI IS HAVING YOUR...GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP NOW!! I KNEW YOU WERE A BASTARD BUT TO LEAVE TEMARI ALONE IN THE CONDITION SHES IN NOW!! I KNEW YOU WERN'T GOOD ENOGH FOR MY SISTER!! I WILL ... " Kankuro loud outburst and look of anger was quickly stopped when he was covered up in sand.

Gaara was enjoying the silence until his brothers out burst. He knew after he'd finish that sentence that his brother was gonna attack. So using his sand he immobilized him and said to him, " Kankuro you better explain yourself. "

Kankuro was confused at his brothers reaction and decided to explain his outburst. " Look Gaara, I maybe old fashioned but shouldn't the father be by his wifes side when she just delivered a baby! "

Gaara released the sand holding Kankuro and told him the news. " The baby has not arrived yet and we were told to let Temari rest by the medical staff."

Kankuro had a look of confusion and doubt. He was told that... " Gaara I was told that Temari was going into labor earlier today and that a nurse heard the cries of a new born baby that had just entered this world from her room. The nurse may have been listening in on the wrong room but you can't blame me for my assumption and actions."

Gaara sat their froze for a second or two before looking at his brother. Gaara's response was , " Kankuro, the nurse did not lie about what she heard, but just because you hear the cries of a child doesn't aways mean the cries are coming from a child. "

Kankuro only response was, " What? You mean their is no baby. "

Gaara was starting to get angry. The last thing he wanted to do was relive todays earlier events. But he knew that his brother wouldn't stop questioning him for answers. So he decided to tell him the quick version. " Temari was believed to be going into labor earlier today, but it was just a false alarm. Which is why the nurse may have thought that the cries of a baby coming from Temari's room was indeed a child. But the cries were actually coming from Shikamaru Nara. "

Kankuro was in a state of shock. He was trying to picture Shikamaru crying in the corner sacred to death. Shaking at the thought of child birth. Now with a mental image of this scene he couldn't help but laugh out loud. Kankuro turned to Shikamaru, who has yet to move a muscle from his spot at the edge of the balcony. Kankuro could not hold it in and decided to make fun of him. " Hey Nara has the hot weather in Suna make your balls shrivel up! I knew you were a wuss but to cry like a baby! What does she see in you? You should..."

"Enough" Gaara was getting annoyed with Kankuro's assumption's and he needed to hear what happened. " I think you should ask Nara what exactly happened. You may not want to laugh at him after you hear the story. "

Kankuro walked over to where Shikamaru sat and decided to listen to what he had to say. " Well Nara, what the hell happened? "

Shikamaru looked back at Kankuro and replied , " Hey, when did you get here? Shouldn't you be doing paper work or something. "

Kankuro knew he was trying to piss him off. " Dammit!! I been here for while now dummy and forget about my work. What happened today? "

Shikamaru decided it was better to tell him so he would shut up. " Early today my parents came to visit Temari with Hatsune (Hatsune is the first child Shikamaru and Temari had ). You know my parents haven't had a chance to see my little girl since we moved to Suna for Temari's pregnancy 1 1/2 months ago. And since they arrived 2 days ago they have not left Hatsune sight. So early today with the whole family there at Temari's bed side she got caught up in the moment. I guess with the sight of her daughter, husband, mother and father in-law, and her brother all in the same room. Her emotions got the better of her and she began to have contractions. We quickly prepared for the birth of our child. During the contractions I spent most of my time next to Temari's bed holding her hand and trying to calm her down. Since she decided to have a natural birth this time, it took her a while to get use to the pain. " Shikamaru stood up from the edge of the balcony and turned around to face Kankuro. Shikamaru could tell that he was staring at his arm which was in a sling. He removed the sling cover to reveal his arm was badly bruise and looked broken. Before Kankuro could say anything Shikamaru continued the story. " While I was holding one hand she got a grip of my arm with her other hand and what a grip it was. She never let go of either my hand or my arm, but I didn't mind. She was going threw more pain then I could imagine. After a while the contractions weren't so bad and it was considered a false alarm. "

Kankuro was trying to soak up the new knowledge he just received. " So you were crying because you couldn't take the pain. I guess you really are a wuss. hehehe.." It took Kankuro a moment to realize something important Shikamaru just said. " I can't believe no one called me or sent me a message about Temari going into labor. You'd think I could count on my brother to inform me about such an important moment. That sucks! "

Shikamaru covered up his arm with the sling. " Well, I had no chance in hell escaping Temari's grip. Besides their is a reason I came up with the plan to take the chief doctors main office on the top floor and turn it into the Kazekage main office. So you wouldn't have this problem. That's one of the reasons that we decided to have the baby here in Suna. We got tired of hearing you guys complain about arriving a few hours to late and missing out on Hatsune birth."

Kankuro nodded OK, but then looked at Gaara. " Why didn't you call me? "

Gaara only reply was " I forgot about you. "

Kankuro was now feeling left out and was getting mad. " Dammit Gaara, I am doing your paper work and going to meetings in your place, the least you could do is call me. " Now in an angry mood he turned to Shikamaru decided to call him out . " When the hell are you going to tell us the babies name or are you to lazy to think of one. "

Shikamaru smirked because he already had. " Temari and I announced my sons name earlier today. It was when we were all together in Temari's room. about 20 minutes before she had her contractions."

" Well what is it.' Kankuro asked.

" Its Keima. " Shikamaru said proudly.

Kankuro knew he heard that name before but where did he hear it. " Where did you get the name from? "

Gaara quickly replied. " He's naming my nephew after the knight shogi piece."

Kankuro dumbfounded was trying to keep his composure. " I know you love that dam game of shogi but to name your kid after it! Why not name the kid Kankuro or Gaara junior. "

Shikamaru wondered. " Why didn't you suggest Shikamaru junior? Besides, Temari and I eliminated your names from the start. Temari told me if you want kids name after yourselves, then find a girl and settle down. " He knew it was time to check up on Temari so after his statement he made his way by Kankuro and Gaara.

" So why did you name him Keima and what does it mean? " Kankuro asked.

Shikamaru continued making his way towards the door. and replied, " I'll tell you after. I think I want my son to hear why first."

Kankuro saw Shikamaru leave and turned to Gaara and asked, " So do you know why or am I being left out of the loop again? "

" All Temari and Shikamaru did was announce the name and nothing more." Gaara replied.

" Dam that crybaby for hiding something so important from us. " Kankuro yelled.

" Your wrong in calling Shikamaru a crybaby. He did not tell you the whole truth about what happen today. During Temari's contraction I was watching him calm her down and try to make her feel comfortable. When Temari's contraction were getting severe she got a grip of Shikamaru's arm and instinctively began to squeeze. Not once did he let go of her hand or break eye contact from her. He never let on that she was slowly breaking his arm but..." Gaara looked at his hand and remembered all those enemies he had crushed with his sand. He knew the sound of breaking bones all to well. " but...I could hear that familiar sound of bones breaking. After a while the contractions stopped and it was considered a false alarm. Temari was aware she injured Shikamaru's arm, but he never let her know how bad it was. She was too busy concentrating and staring into his eyes to notice or hear his bones break. He did a good job making her concentrate on the child's birth and nothing more. "

Kankuro felt kinds bad but he still wondered, " Then where did the crying baby sound come from, that the nurse heard. "

Gaara tried to paint the right picture for Kankuro. " The crying did come from Shikamaru but it was not from the pain but his laziness. After Temari was feeling better she ordered Shikamaru to run a few errands for her. She gave him a pad and pen so he could write down what she wanted him to do. As the list of choirs began to pile up he began to weep more and more until he was pretty much crying. It was a sad sight to see. "

Kankuro was laughing at the story he was told. " I Guess I should apologize for calling him a wuss, because he's not a wuss, he's WHIPPED! "

Gaara just nodded, " Yeah."

" What about his arm?' Kankuro wondered.

" As Shikamaru told me, are medical staff is not as good as the one in Konoha but Suna's painkiller medicine have no rivals. With a little treatment he should be fine." Gaara got up from his seat and stared at the night sky. " The next time Suna is covered by the night sky a new member of the family would arrive. " Gaara turned around and went into his office and waited for the call.

Kankuro saw his brother enter his backup Kazekage office. He liked how his brother has changed and never would of imagined he'd see his brother talk this much. He turned to enter the office and said , " Hey Gaara I brought you a stack paper work for you to work on."

As Shikamaru made his way to Temari's room he quickly got rid of the sling and made sure his sleeves covered his arm, hiding any bruise from sight. When he reached her room he slowly opened the door and saw Temari was still talking with Matsuri. " I guess I should come back later on. "

" I hope you enjoyed your break because your not leaving my side Shikamaru. " Temari knew that her child's birth could happen anytime now, so she need him near by.

" I have only been gone for about 45 minutes. Besides, you told me to leave so you could talk to Matsuri, Troublesome woman. " Of course not making eye contact when he made his statement.

Matsuri knew she needed to go so she made her way towards the door. " Ummm, I'm going now but I'll be here early in the morning so I don't miss anything. Bye. "

Before she could make her way out Shikamaru stopped her. " If your so worried about missing out you can go to the backup Kazekage office on the top floor. Gaara and Kankuro are both there and we have a direct line so you wouldn't have to worry. There are extra rooms if you do decide to stay."

" Thank you. " Matsuri nodded and made her way out the door.

Temari called Shikamaru over next to her bed and smacked him on the head. Shikamaru was surprised. He thought he was doing something nice. " What was that for Temari, I was trying to be nice to the girl."

" You men are fools! Couldn't you see her blushing when you suggested she stay over night with Gaara in his office." Temari put a hand over her face and then she took a good look at her husband. " Haven't you noticed the way she acts when Gaara's around or how shes always stealing glances at him. "

Shikamaru nodded . " No, but who could read a woman. You women never say what you mean and expects us to know what your thinking. It's to much work and it's troublesome."

Temari crossed her arms and with a mad look she asked, " So am I one of those troublesome women you couldn't read?"

Shikamaru smirked at her and said, " At first you were hard to read because I thought you just wanted to beat me up. You keep asking for Chunin Exam rematch and I of course keep turning you down because it was a drag.

Temari laughed, " I remember that, in fact I used Naruto as a middle man to get you to agree to the match. If I remember correctly the deal was that you would agree to a match if I played shogi with you. After I beat you in the rematch, we went to play your little game of shogi. And I lost pretty bad to you. I hated the fact that I lost to a lazy fool in a game of strategy. So why did you choose me as your shogi partner? "

Shikamaru looked at Temari. " The reason I choose you as my partner because I though you were pretty smart and it may be interesting to play you. The question I have is why did you choose me as the your escort when you became the ambassador from Suna."

Temari smiled. " Because we got along so well hehee...plus you always stared into my eyes. You weren't the typical horny teenager who was looking for a pair of breast and a firm ass,which I have. Plus I knew you would be to lazy to try anything on me. So why didn't you try anything on me,"

Shikamaru laughed, " Because your brothers threaten to kill me if I did. But I didn't have to worry about that because you made the first move. You asked me to take you to see the deer in the forest, but while we were still in the woods you keep asking to see me with my hair down. I refused because it's a pain to put my hair back in my ponytail and I haven't wore my hair down for years. The other reason was because I had tied to many knots in the string that was holding up my hair. You the aggressive woman you are didn't take no for an answer. I still remember when you sweep me off my feet with your giant fan. I landed hard on the ground, but the feeling of you strateling me got me off guard. I admit that I was blushing slightly. Thats when you reached for my hair string and all I could do was put you in a bear hug and keep your arms from reach for my hair. But that plan failed because of how close are faces were. I could feel your breathe on my face and I saw you leaning in a little closer. My mind was racing and the thought of being killed by your brother wasn't gonna stop me from meeting your lips. " Shikamaru lend in to kiss his wife. " Are first kiss wasn't some sloppy tongue filled kiss. It was more of a passionate, I have been denying these feelings that I have developed for you, type of kiss. Our kisses were deep and sensual with meaning behind each one. We never did see those deers hehe..."

Temari who reminiscing those images in her head was happy, but she reminded Shikamaru. " But I did get to see you with your hair down and all it cost me were a few more kisses. I still remember how good you looked that way. And now that you have a girlfriend, you better keep your hair in a ponytail. The last thing I want is for the rest of the girl in your village is to see you looking so good. But what made that day even more special was when we sat close together face to face and you never took your eyes off my. We sat there in silence holding each other never wanting to let go."

Shkamaru wiped a tear from Temari's eye. He knew she need to rest. " I think we should rest because tomorrow is the big day. Our son's will be joining us and are family will continue making memories." Temari laid back on the bed and closed her eyes. While Shikamaru moved a chair closer to the bed and laid his head next to Temari's stomach. He reached over and put one hand on her belly and closed his eyes.

Temari stole a quick glance at her husband and her child still in her stomach. She lightly whispered. " Tomorrow we make your fathers dream complete." She closed her eyes and went to sleep.

_**author's note**_** - I'm skipping the birth and reactions towards the baby because the contest is already due and I'm running very late. I will revise this story when I get a chance. So now we get to why Shikamaru chose this name.**

**Setting up the scene -The birth has happened and a few hours have pasted. The people left in the hospital room are Shikamaru, Temari ,Hatsune , and baby Keima.**

Shikamaru was still a little tired from all the different emotions he went through today. He was holding his new born son in his arms and couldn't feel much prouder. He looked at his daughter who was currently sleeping in her mothers bed while being wrapped up by her mothers arm. Shikamaru decided to tell his new born the story behind his name so in a whisper he revealed the meaning behind the name he was given. " Listen closely my son, your name Keima comes from the shogi knight piece which means Honorable Horse. But I didn't name you that because I am obsess with the game of shogi. I named you Keima because you represent the changes our family and clan will be under going. I don't want you to be tied down to any clan or village responsibility. I want you to be free from the very start of your life. No one is going to make you choose a village or a way of life to live. As a male heir to the Nara clan and a child of a Suna royalty traditions will try to get in your way in life. But I say to hell with them. Because my boy has the blood of a hot headed women who never backs down, who is also ambitious, smart and beautiful. I just hope you don't get any of my laziness. I know your sister didn't."

Temari was listening in on Shikamaru added , " He may or may not get your laziness but I hope he gets your heart, "

Shikamaru smiled at her and continue, " Keima, the Nara clan tradition says I should add shika to the childs name but I refused. Because you're the child of Temari and Shikamaru nothing more or nothing less. If you choose to follow the Nara clan/Leaf village or the Suna/royalty traditions thats fine by us. Will love you no matter what. But their is one tradition I will pass onto you." Shikamaru tilled Keima's head so he could see the two most important women in their livrs. " Son as men in this family we will always protect these women we hold so dear. It's a duty of a knight to protect their queen and in this case queens. So become strong for the women we love."

Temari was smiling, " I hope your male chauvinism gene doesn't get pasted down to my son."

Shikamaru kissed Temari on the head " To late."

Hatsune was awaken by the laughs and asked to hold Keima, " Hey Kei I'm Hatsune, you will listen to me." She kissed him on the head

Temari laughed and looked at Shikamaru ." It looks like he already has a nickname, huh crybaby."

He nodded, " looks like your name giving gene has been pasted on."

_**author's note**_** - Thats it for now but like I said i will revise this story. And for those who spot it, yes I used a video game scene. I think it was Naruto Ultimate Ninja Mission B-8, but not sure if I'm right. Oh well comments, reviews,criticism, and advise are welcomed **

**Disclaimer – I don't own Naruto Ultimate Ninja  
**

**Thank you for taking the time and reading my story!! Hope you like it ... So far hehe!!**


End file.
